


Tercera base

by MariSolez



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariSolez/pseuds/MariSolez
Summary: Una de las cosas que más extrañeza le causaba a Steve, era el uso de metáforas del béisbol para referirse a algo más.Había entendido que esas metáforas eran un tipo de código mayormente masculino para referirse a otra cosa.Steve no podía entender que era ese algo, quería averiguarlo.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Inicio de juego

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es más un obsequio para mi hermana, prácticamente me obligó a escribirlo, aunque yo no entendía mucho de esto.

  
Había muchas cosas que Steve Rogers no entendía después de despertar, cosas buenas y cosas malas, cosas que no era capaz de comprender o que no quería comprender, concentraba su interés en los cambios aparentemente sencillos que había en la sociedad. 

Había algo en el lenguaje coloquial que le causaba curiosidad, el argot que a veces se utilizaba le parecía extraño, todo el mundo parecía hablar con referencias que Steve no podía entender, estuvo casi setenta años alejado, así que entendió no seria tan fácil para él sintonizar con la época actual. 

Durante meses no lo fue, había cosas que no comprendería a menos que lo estudiara a profundidad. 

Una de las cosas que más extrañeza le causaba, era el uso de metáforas del béisbol para referirse a algo más. 

Varias veces dentro del helicarrier había escuchado esas extrañas metáforas en las áreas comunes donde podía convivir con el resto de agentes de shield, a veces escuchaba a varios agentes felicitar a otro al haber conseguido un home run, o haber llegado a tercera base en la primera cita, Steve al principio había pensado que hablaban de béisbol, una vez se había acercado a conversar con un grupo de agentes y había dejado claro su interés en unirse a su equipo para jugar, esos agentes simplemente lo habían mirado con tristeza, con lastima mal disimulada y habían aclarado no hablaban de béisbol antes de prácticamente huir.

Después de eso su curiosidad simplemente había crecido, dejando fuera que había entendido que no hablaban de béisbol, había entendido que esas metáforas era un tipo de código mayormente masculino para referirse a algo más. 

Steve no podía entender que era ese algo, quería averiguarlo. 

Tony una vez le había dicho al mudarse a la torre que Jarvis la voz artificial que controlaba el edificio, podía resolver cualquiera de sus dudas en segundos, Steve lo había comprobado más de una vez, recibía la ayuda de la IA día con día. 

Estaba seguro que nunca dejaría de impresionarse por Jarvis, que nunca conocería a alguien más inteligente y sorprendente que Tony y sus inventos, ni siquiera Howard podría compararse con Tony, Tony creaba maravillas, Jarvis era una maravilla. 

El mismo Tony era una maravilla. 

Lo que sentía hacia su compañero de equipo no sólo era producto de la admiración y el respeto. 

Steve estaba en su cama, meditando sobre eso cuando había decidido preguntarle a la IA. 

Había creído que como siempre, Jarvis podría resolver cualquier duda. 

—¿Qué es la tercera base, Jarvis? 

—En el béisbol puede referirse a la ubicación de la tercera esquina del campo en la diagonal izquierda del mismo o al jugador que esta en esa posición. 

Steve frunció el ceño por la respuesta. 

—¿Qué es un home run? 

—Un cuadrangular, es cuando el bateador hace contacto con la pelota y esto le permite recorrer todas las bases anotando una carrera, hay dos tipos, gran slam o cuadrangular de campo, Capitán. 

—No me refería a eso, ¿quizás hay un significado en otro contexto? 

Jarvis tardo varios segundos en responder. 

—Me temo que no puedo ayudarle, Capitán Rogers. 

Steve confundido y asombrado por no obtener respuestas de Jarvis no volvió a insistir. 

La próxima persona a la que le preguntó fue a Clint, pero el arquero solo había reído y dicho que Steve sabía bromear, busco y le preguntó a Bruce, pero este solo lo evito, acudió entonces a Natasha, pero la pelirroja solo había sonreído divertida haciéndolo sentir incómodo y había aconsejado que le preguntará a Tony. 

Y aunque Steve había pensado en Tony desde un principio después de que Jarvis no había resuelto su duda, no había querido ir con Tony al sentirse avergonzado de su incapacidad para entender algo ante alguien tan inteligente como él y también porque no quería abusar de su amabilidad. 

Tony era quien normalmente le brindaba más ayuda de todo el equipo, también él más ocupado de todos, aún así siempre se tomaba el tiempo para revisar a Steve. 

Esa era una de las razones por las que Steve se había enamorado de Tony. 

Sin embargo, se encontró entrando al taller días después, su curiosidad había ganado, tragándose su vergüenza e ignorando que probablemente quedaría como un tonto frente a él, Steve entró al taller. 

Llevaba una dona de la panadería favorita de Tony, también el café preparado como había descubierto que le gustaba más, ofrendas de paz, dado que sabía que a Tony no le gustaba ser interrumpido en su trabajo dentro del taller, Steve ya había anunciado su visita con Jarvis, por lo que agradeció ver a Tony simplemente esperándolo. 

Steve sonrió pasando las puertas de cristal, Tony le devolvió una mueca casi cordial, se transformo en una cálida sonrisa al ver lo que le llevaba. 

Como cada vez que veía la verdadera sonrisa de Tony, sintió el amor expandirse dentro de su pecho. 

—Mmm, capi paleta, ¿a que debo esta agradable visita? —dijo aceptando la caja con la dona. 

—Solo visitó a mis amigos.

Tony entrecerró los ojos en su dirección mordiendo la dona de chocolate y nueces. 

—Suéltalo, Rogers.

Steve suspiró tocándose la nuca, le entregó el café y no pudo evitar moverse incómodo ante la escrutadora mirada de Tony. 

—Hay algo que me ha estado causando curiosidad... le pregunté a Jarvis, pero no obtuve la respuesta que quería. 

—¿Jarvis no pudo resolver tu duda? —cuestionó casi escandalizado —. ¿Es eso cierto Jarvis? 

—Bueno señor, quizás la pregunta estaba mal formulada, ofrecí la respuesta conveniente. 

El castaño lo miró intrigado entonces. 

—Esta bien —dijo lentamente —. ¿Pregunta entonces? ¿Qué es lo que ronda tu cabecita rubia que Jarvis no creyó conveniente contestar? 

Steve miró a Tony llevarse la taza a los labios, apartó la mirada, y entonces se concentró en el taller. 

—¿Qué es llegar a tercera base en una cita? 

Escuchó a Tony atragantarse con el café, volvió la mirada para verlo toser, Tony no lo miró, dio media vuelta depositando el resto de su dona y café en una mesa cercana. 

—¿Dónde escuchaste eso? —preguntó luego de segundos. 

—De varios agentes de shield, creí que hablaban de béisbol, pero cuando me ofrecí a unirme a su equipo para jugar, ellos me dieron esta mirada... de lastima. 

—Apuesto que lo hicieron —masculló Tony. 

Vio a Tony terminar su dona y café, antes de que concentrará su atención otra vez en él. 

—Buena esa, Jarvis. 

Lo escuchó murmurar, no lo entendió, Tony entonces asintió hacia Steve y aplaudió. 

—Bien, Steve, te gusta el béisbol, ¿cierto? —No espero una respuesta —. Esto será sencillo de entender para ti. 

—¿Si? —dudó. 

—Eso espero —hizo una mueca —. Cuando un hombre sale con una mujer, hay citas, ¿correcto? —Steve asintió, Tony sonrió —. Bueno, se puede catalogar según las bases la cercanía que tengas durante esas citas. 

Steve parpadeó confundido sin entender. 

—¿Qué tienen que ver las bases del campo de béisbol con las citas? 

Tony suspiró. —Es una metáfora, Steve, una metáfora sexual para describir la intensidad a la que llegas en las primeras fases de una relación. 

—Oh —susurró sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer. 

Tony asintió con una sonrisa divertida. 

—Lo sé, puede ser complicado para ti —empezó a reír —. No he escuchado de esto desde que estaba en la universidad, de hecho antes.

—¿Entonces un home run... es besarse? —se atrevió a preguntar avergonzado. 

Tony cerró los ojos y negó. 

—No, cap, un cuadrangular es cuando llegas a la cuarta base sin pasar por las primeras. 

—¿Cuáles son las primeras? —preguntó sin poder detenerse 

—Veamos —susurró Tony pareciendo recordar —. La primera base es un beso francés, la segunda es tocarse sin desvestirse, la tercera es masturbarse o dar sexo oral y luego esta, el home... 

Steve nunca había imaginado que las metáforas se refirieran al sexo, su vergüenza aumento al recordar la mirada de los agentes y los intentos que había tenido de hablar con el resto del equipo, no era de extrañar que Bruce lo evitara o que Clint riera de él. Nunca podría volver a ver a Natasha a los ojos. 

Y a pesar de entender, aún se sentía curioso. 

—... ¿Home? 

Creyó identificar en la mirada de Tony lo que parecía ser ternura, no le agrado mucho. 

—Sexo, Steve, llegar hasta el final. 

—Oh —volvió a susurrar. 

Ahora entendía lo del home run. 

—Tranquilo, cap, no es malo no saberlo. 

Asintió aun sintiéndose avergonzado. 

—Creo que es un poco complicado... 

Se sentía tan tonto frente a Tony, no se atrevió a mirarlo, sabía de la experiencia de Tony con las mujeres, era obvio si pensaba en su seguridad y arrogancia en esos temas, Tony era un hombre sumamente atractivo, una sola sonrisa real de Tony robaba el aliento. 

—Te puedo enseñar —soltó repentinamente Tony. 

Tony lo miraba fijamente, Steve observó el sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas. Sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre, una extraña emoción serpenteó bajo su piel. 

—... Eso sería bueno. 

Por un segundo vio como Tony abría los ojos sorprendido, entonces se recuperó y le sonrió. 

Steve sintió el latir rápido de su corazón, el simple hecho de imaginarse besando a Tony elevó la emoción que sentía, controló su excitación ante la posibilidad de estar con Tony. 

Se sintió esperanzado sobre lo que había llevado a Tony a preguntar, desde hace un tiempo había querido acercarse más a él, simplemente no había sabido como, ahora que la oportunidad se presentaba seria un idiota si no la aprovechaba. 

A Steve siempre le había gustado el béisbol, sospechaba ahora lo comenzaría a amar. 


	2. Primera base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es corto, se mueven rápido.

  
La película había sido divertida, probablemente se convertiría en una de sus favoritas, no sabía si Tony la había elegido porque trataba de béisbol o porque si creyó que le gustaría.

Cualquiera que fuera la razon, Steve la disfruto de principio a fin, se había sumergido en la película a tal grado que durante el tiempo que duro olvido su nerviosismo.

El nerviosismo que había estado presente en su cuerpo desde el día anterior después de hablar con Tony.

No había sabido que esperar, durante todo el día había estado sintiendo expectación, Tony le había dicho que le dejará todo a él, no lo había entendido antes, pero lo entendía ahora, estaban en una cita.

Los créditos de la película comenzaban y Steve estaba concentrado en la pantalla mientras su nerviosismo volvía con más fuerza al estar sentado junto a Tony en la oscuridad.

Se sentía como un adolescente inexperto en su primera cita, era el mismo sentimiento que había tenido en su juventud antes del suero, cuando Bucky le había conseguido una cita, lo que había resultado en una chica decepcionada que había terminado escapando de Steve, una parte de él se pregunto si se habría sentido así para su cita con Peggy, pero no había tenido el tiempo para siquiera sentir esa emoción expectante hacia la mujer que había amado.

Steve cerró la compuerta hacia esos recuerdos antes de que la depresión sustituyera a la emoción.

—¿Disfrutaste la película? —preguntó Tony. 

—Si, se convertirá en una de mis favoritas. 

Tony sonrió. —Lo sé, nuestra pandilla es una película que yo veía con frecuencia cuando era joven. 

Steve se encontró enganchado a la sonrisa de Tony, su sonrisa verdadera, no la falsa arrogante que utilizaba con el resto, Steve sabía que era afortunado por ser una de las pocas personas a las cuales Tony sonreía así.

Steve entendía que estaban en una cita, pero no sabía como actuar en consecuencia, tenía una idea, que le hacía sentir con mayor intensidad una excitación en su vientre.

Saber que Tony estaba dispuesto a salir en una cita con él lo llenaba de una alegría difícil de describir, una emoción que aligeraba su corazón.

—Bueno —dijo Tony con ligereza —. ¿Qué tal un beso?

Steve sintió el sonrojo subirle desde el cuello, carraspeó moviendo su cuerpo para quedar en una posición mas accesible a Tony.

Tony lo veía con una expresión coqueta, con cierta superioridad que excitaba a Steve.

—Yo... ¿puedo? —susurró acercando su mano a la barbilla de Tony, tocó su barba con gentileza antes de llegar a su mejilla. 

Pasó sus nudillos sobre su pómulo y descubrió un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, apreció la forma en que Tony lamía sus labios, fue sorprendido al descubrir un nerviosismo como el suyo, continuó estudiando sus rasgos y pequeños gestos nerviosos que le parecieron encantadores, concentró su atención en los ojos café, un brilló expectante ocasiono que su pulso aumentará.

Quería tanto, tanto besar a Tony.

—¿Vas a hacerlo o no? —dijo Tony con diversión. 

—Si, pero me gusta apreciar la vista primero —confesó llevando su pulgar al labio inferior de Tony. 

El color rojo cobro mayor fuerza en el rostro de Tony.

Acarició su labio con suavidad, Tony era precioso y quería tratarlo como tal, quería saborear y guardar permanente en su memoria ese momento que muchas veces antes había imaginado.

—Steve... —dijo en un susurro suave y necesitado. 

Steve no pudo continuar conteniéndose más, acercó su cara a la de Tony para que sus bocas pudieran encontrarse como tanto deseaba.

Acunó el rostro de Tony con cuidado entre sus manos y lo besó tiernamente, acarició sus labios con los suyos, roces lentos y dulces, Tony capturaba sus labios y Steve lo imitaba en segundos.

Antes de separase dio un último piquete en los labios de Tony. 

Steve retiró las manos de su rostro mientras lamía sus labios sintiendo su corazón acelerado, miró a Tony hacer lo mismo y lo embargó el deseo de volver a besarlo.

—Eso... —comenzó Tony —. Eso fue perfecto —murmuró mirándolo a los ojos. 

Steve asintió, había sido más que perfecto, había sido maravilloso.

—Entonces, sigamos con el propósito de esta noche —dijo Tony. 

No supo que contestar, un segundo después, Tony fue quien comenzó el beso.

Steve disfrutó tiernamente de sus labios durante algunos segundos antes de que sintiera la lengua de Tony abrirse camino cuidadosamente dentro de su boca, sus lenguas se encontraron en una dulce sincronía que aumento rápidamente el pulso de Steve.

No era la primera vez que Steve experimentaba un beso francés, un par de bailarinas en su acto como Capitán América a largo del país le habían mostrado la técnica y más, sólo que nunca se había sentido así, tan excitante, tan embriagante.

Steve gimió dentro de la boca de Tony, se sentía casi desesperado, quería más de los labios de Tony, llevó su mano a la nuca de Tony para obtener un agarre que le diera mayor estabilidad, lo beso a profundidad, dominó el beso con necesidad, era incapaz de apartarse de la boca de Tony.

Sintió las manos de Tony apretar sus hombros, lo escuchó y sintió gemir de placer, su sangre parecía hervir dentro sus venas mientras su corazón mantenía un ritmo alocado.

El deseo que había aparecido en su cuerpo parecía incontrolable.

Dejó ir la boca de Tony con renuencia, ambos respiraron pesadamente alejándose uno del otro, Tony parpadeó claramente impresionado, Steve no pudo evitar sentirse presumido.

Cuando notó el brillo de deseo y necesidad en los ojos de Tony, Steve volvió a besarlo con mayor ímpetu, acunó el rostro de Tony y en el momento en el que sus labios se separaron introdujo su lengua queriendo poseer. Quería que Tony fuera suyo, quería hacerle el amor incontables veces, escucharlo gritar su nombre y besar, tocar, probar cada parte de su cuerpo, conocer íntimamente todo de él, quería conquistar su corazón.

Su deseo comenzaba a sobrepasarlo, se sentía incapaz de dejar ir a Tony.

Steve escuchó lejanamente a alguien aclarándose la garganta, lo ignoró, pero entonces Tony alejó sus labios y le dio la mejilla cuando quiso unir sus bocas nuevamente.

Frunció el ceño confundido, el deseo en su cuerpo comenzó a enfriarse, se dio cuenta sorprendido que la luz estaba encendida y que estaba encima de Tony, en algún momento ambos habían extendido sus cuerpos en el sofá, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado por su falta de control se alejó sentándose, Tony lo imitó mientras limpiaba discretamente sus labios.

—Eso fue algo que no esperaba ver —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. 

Steve encontró a Clint pareciendo sorprendido y divertido a partes iguales, junto a él estaba una Natasha ligeramente asombrada. 

—No sé como sentirme, esto es como descubrir a tus padres haciéndolo —continuó Clint. 

—Cállate, Legolas —masculló Tony poniéndose de pie. 

—Sentimos haberlos interrumpido, fue culpa nuestra, Jarvis nos advirtió no entrar —dijo Natasha. 

Tony comenzó a alejarse, Steve tomó su mano para detenerlo.

—¿Tony?

Tony le dio una mirada avergonzada, parecía algo molesto, pero no con Steve.

—Continuaremos mañana —se escuchó la risa de Clint —. Hablaremos mañana —corrigió con una mueca. 

Steve lo dejó ir, lo miró hasta que desaprecio tras una esquina, se sintió incomodo y molesto consigo mismo.

—Sabia que no eras un calienta banquillos, cap —dijo Clint antes de ir en dirección a la cocina. 

Suspirando colocó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y tapó su cara, Natasha entonces rio divertida.

—No sé porque me sorprendo —susurró comenzando a alejarse —. Después de todo eres un estratega nato. 

Steve no le presto atención, más concentrado en recriminarse por su falta de control, aunque no podía negar que había amado llegar a la primera base con Tony. Al alejar sus manos, entonces descubrió su entrepierna, agradeció profundamente no haberse puesto de pie y que ni Clint o Natasha hubieran visto hacia su regazo.  
____________________________


	3. Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un contratiempo.

  
Steve estaba en el comedor común dentro del helicarrier, después del entrenamiento que daba a agentes.

Dos días a la semana realizaba dichas actividades, a veces con ayuda de Clint o Natasha, aun no entendía porque agentes calificados estaban de acuerdo en recibir un entrenamiento de su parte, podía entender el respeto que había hacía él como el Capitán América, pero como soldado no se sentía a la altura para dar dicha capacitación, Tony y Natasha habían dicho que Steve era perfecto para ello, y que haber luchado contra alienígenas y nazis le daba ese derecho, que haber salvado al mundo más de una vez lo calificaba para eso, habían dicho que para los agentes era un privilegio.

Aún sintiéndose un poco extraño por ello, Steve continuaría haciéndolo, no podía negar que lo disfrutaba, y que lo hacía sentir útil.

Y hoy había servido para distraer su mente de Tony, también lo había ayudado a drenar la energía extra en su cuerpo, desde la noche anterior le había costado trabajo mantenerse tranquilo, y cuando había logrado dormir, en sus sueños solo había estado presente Tony, había despertado solo para descubrir en la parte baja de su cuerpo el mismo problema de la noche anterior, después de una larga ducha fría había podido comenzar su día con un poco de normalidad.

Steve había querido ver y hablar con Tony antes de partir al helicarrier, pero Jarvis le había dicho que no se encontraba en la torre, algo que sinceramente no creyó, habían sido las seis de la mañana cuando pregunto y Tony no era conocido por ser una persona madrugadora. Quería creer que Tony simplemente no había querido despertar a esa hora.

Pensar que quizás Tony se había molestado con él por haberse aprovechado de la situación la noche anterior lo hacía sentir intranquilo y avergonzado, Steve había estado recriminándose en cada momento libre que tenía por su falta de control, y aun más por a pesar de eso esperar con ansías su siguiente encuentro, aunque ni siquiera sabia si lo habría, pero deseaba, necesitaba que si, quería otra cita con Tony no solo por la perspectiva de llegar a segunda base.

Era aun más alarmante y molesto pensar que Tony no estaba enojado con Steve, si no con el mismo, tenía la idea de que la mayoría, incluyendo a Tony, lo creían un hombre inocente y puritano.

Si Tony supiera los sueños que había tenido sobre él, no solo la noche anterior, seguramente no pensaría en Steve como alguien inocente con el cual ir despacio, no es que Steve no quisiera llevar las cosas con Tony despacio y de la forma correcta, pero también era hombre, y aunque algo inexperto, sabía lo que quería.

Prueba era su exceso de energía y el tiempo extendido de su ducha esta mañana.

Steve estaba rodeado por otros agentes en la mesa mientras comía, escuchando sus conversaciones, sonriendo y participando cuando lo incluían, disfrutaba de ese ambiente casi militar, de la camaradería entre hombres y mujeres que tenían el propósito de hacer el bien.

Sintió una palmada en su hombro, segundos después Clint se sentó junto a él, el arquero tenia una sonrisa de suficiencia para Steve, una parte de él agradecía y odiaba su interrupción la noche anterior.

—Hey cap, lamento haber arruinado tu cita ayer —dijo en voz alta —. Se veía que la disfrutabas. 

Steve lo miró inexpresivo, no queriendo revelar su enojo ante su falta de tacto, al mismo tiempo escuchó como la conversación alrededor de la mesa cesaba.

—¿Cita? —preguntó una de las mas jóvenes agentes, con lo que creyó decepción. 

Otra agente, Michels, golpeó a dicha chica en el brazo.

—Oh, si, el cap aquí es todo un casanova —respondió Clint antes de morder una manzana. 

—Eso no es verdad… —comenzó mirando a Clint con el ceño fruncido. 

—¿Cómo es su chica, capitán? —preguntó el agente Hazard. 

Steve y Clint se miraron, Clint negó dándole a entender que no lo diría, Steve le gustaba mantener sus asuntos en privado y por supuesto tampoco iba a decir que en realidad no había chica, solo un precioso hombre, solo Tony Stark, solo que antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba hablando.

—Increíble —cerró su boca, vio a Clint sonreír divertido. 

Unos cuantos agentes rieron haciéndolo sentir avergonzado.

—Debe serlo para salir con usted—murmuró otro agente, Frank. 

—Yo diría más arrogante, pero cada quien sus gustos —murmuró Clint. 

Steve no pudo negar eso, pero para él solo era otro de los muchos atractivos de Tony.

—¿Llevan mucho saliendo? —preguntó un agente que Steve identificaba como agente Roux. 

—Ayer fue nuestra primera cita —decidió compartir con una sonrisa. 

—Mírenlo, suspirando y todo —comentó Clint burlón. 

Los agentes Roux y Urban rieron divertidos, el resto parecían mas curiosos.

—¿Fue divertida? —preguntó la agente Michels. 

—Lo fue. 

Clint soltó una carcajada, Steve no pudo evitar mirarlo mal.

—Eso iba en camino a la tercera base, ¿eh? —dijo Clint dejando la manzana en la bandeja para después darle palmadas en la espalda. 

Steve no se movió, simplemente miró fríamente a Clint, esperando que cerrará la boca, el arquero debió verlo en su rostro porque apartó la mano de su espalda.

—Wow, le debe gustar a esa chica —murmuró el agente Hazard. 

—Eso o es una chica fácil —dijo la agente más joven, cuando nadie dijo nada, ella miró alrededor —¿Qué? Todos lo pensaron. 

El silencio se hizo pesado, Steve creyó haber escuchado mal.

—¿Disculpa?

La agente entonces pareció avergonzada.

—Pero claro… siendo su novia, entonces no esta mal, ¿cierto? —dijo mirando al resto de agentes, como buscando apoyo. 

—No lo es —susurró dándose cuenta. 

Clint tosió escandalosamente entonces.

—¿No se lo has pedido? —cuestionó sorprendido —. Para este punto, conociéndote, creí que ya estarían hasta comprometidos. 

—No, es complicado, tú sabes como es él… no pensé… —Steve se puso de pie, no había pensado en eso, se sintió como un idiota. 

—¿Él? —murmuró mas de un agente con la boca abierta. 

Ignorándolos Steve comenzó a alejarse, lamentó el no poder dejar la base hasta pasado mañana, realmente no había pensado en pedirle a Tony que fuera su novio, y ahora que lo pensaba debería haber sido lo mas obvio, ignorando que Tony se había ofrecido a enseñarle sobre las metáforas de béisbol, y le había dicho que le dejara todo a él, Steve debería haber hecho todo de la forma correcta primero.

Valoraba a Tony, amaba a Tony, no quería que lo que sucediera entre ellos fuera un juego o algo de una sola vez.

Entró a una oficina vacía y sacó su celular.

— _¿Steve?_

—¿Quieres ser mi novio? —fue lo primero que dijo. 

El silencio en la línea fue incómodo luego de los tres minutos.

— _Ah… ¿Qué?_

—Quiero que seamos novios, formalizar nuestra relación. 

— _Espera, espera_ —lo escuchó murmurar — _, ¿relación?_

—¿No quieres? —susurró empezando a sentirse temeroso. 

—… _hablaremos cuando vuelvas, ¿si?_ —murmuró Tony luego de un largo silencio. 

—Si… —masculló decaído y desesperanzado. 

— _Me tengo que ir, Pepper me esta dando su mirada sospechosa._

—Esta bien —Steve se detuvo —Adiós, Tony. 

—... _Adiós cap._

Steve guardó su teléfono y se recostó contra la pared a su espalda. Se sentía como si lo hubieran sacado del juego antes de que el partido siquiera comenzara.  
____________________________


	4. Segunda base

  
—Bienvenido, Capitán Rogers. 

—Gracias Jarvis —dijo mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban a su espalda —. ¿Podrías decirle a Tony que me gustaría hablar con él? 

—El señor Stark no se encuentra, capitán. 

—Oh —susurró decepcionado —. ¿Podrías decirle cuando regrese? 

—Por supuesto. 

Steve comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación, había decidido volver por la noche para hablar con Tony, no había podido esperar hasta mañana y regresar con Clint, sintiéndose inquieto por su conversación con Tony el día anterior había optado por regresar cuanto antes, solo que no había esperado no encontrarlo al llegar, ni siquiera podía decir que Tony lo evitaba, dado que él no sabia que volvería antes, y Tony era un hombre extremadamente ocupado fuera de ser un vengador, le sorprendía la manera en que Tony conseguía llevar ambas partes de su vida, era verdad que dependía en gran medida de Pepper, pero también sabía que sin Tony y su trabajo no habría compañía. 

La lista de razones y aspectos que encontraba hacían a Tony un hombre increíble era extensa. 

Steve dejó su pequeño equipaje en el piso y se dejó caer sobre la cama boca a bajo, quería decirle a Tony todo eso, exponerle sus sentimientos, no debió apresurarse en llamar relación a una primera cita y un beso. 

Se sentía un tonto. 

Suspirando giró de costado, se sentía un tonto, pero realmente quería una relación con Tony, llamarlo suyo, la palabra novio parecía insulsa ante lo que deseaba tener con Tony. 

Pero la cuestión era si Tony también quería una relación con él, su respuesta a la pregunta no le daba muchas esperanzas. 

Cerca de la media noche Steve escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, sentándose descubrió a Tony entrando.

Respiró hondo y observó lo nervioso que parecía Tony, lo vio doblar las mangas de su camisa y después deshacerse de la corbata, Tony bufó y metió la manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. 

—Llegaste antes. 

Bajó los pies a la suelo. —Quería hablar contigo. 

—Jarvis me dijo. 

Pasaron largos minutos mirándose el uno al otro. 

—¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? —preguntó en un intento de aligerar el ambiente. 

Tony sonrió y comenzó a avanzar hacia la cama. 

—Bien, cansado, me preguntaba si querrías darme un masaje, mi espalda y hombros me están matando. 

Steve asintió ilusionado por entender que aún tenia una oportunidad con Tony, desechó sus inseguridades y tocó la cama invitando a Tony, lo vio sentarse a la orilla dándole la espalda, Steve se acercó y tentativamente llevó sus manos a los hombros de Tony. 

Comenzó a frotar los pulgares cerca de su cuello. 

—Quería… — Steve respiró —quería disculparme por mi falta de control la vez pasada. 

Los hombros de Tony se sacudieron, lo escuchó reír. 

—No soy una inocente chica, Steve, que haya decidido mostrarte lo que significan esas metáforas, no significa que debamos llevarlas al pie de la letra… a veces las cosas podrían ir más allá, se puede improvisar... ¿lo entiendes? 

—Lo entiendo —suspiró, entonces recordó algo —. Pero noté tu molestia después de que Clint y Nat llegaran. 

—Estaba enojado —confesó, Steve dejó de mover sus manos —. Pero no por lo que paso, o contigo, si no conmigo… 

Steve bajó sus manos a la parte baja de la espalda de Tony, deslizó sus manos para rodear a Tony en un abrazo, pegó su mentón a la sien de Tony. 

—¿Crees que soy inocente? ¿un especie de puro virginal? —Quería desmentir esa idea si la tenía, no quería que Tony pensara eso de él. 

Tony dejó salir una carcajada. 

—Antes del beso, si… después, por supuesto que no, nadie que pueda besar así es inocente en ese ámbito… pero tienes esa parte... —Tony tocó los brazos de Steve —. En fin, usted capitán, besa increíble. 

Estrechó a Tony, se sentía feliz, pero aún intranquilo. 

—¿Entonces… ? 

Tony suspiró pesadamente, Steve depositó un beso sobre su cabello. 

—Me moleste conmigo por ir demasiado rápido, pero no por lo que dijiste, si no porque... 

—¿Por qué? —lo instó confundido. 

—Porque quería hacer durar todo lo más que pudiera, y si no hubiera sido por Clint y Natasha, hubieras tenido un home run esa noche. 

Steve parpadeó, su pulso se acelero. 

—Oh —dijo con la boca seca. 

—Aha —murmuró Tony —. Deje de preocuparme cuando llamaste ayer para preguntar… eso. 

—¿Tengo una oportunidad? —preguntó con emoción. 

—Tienes todas las jugadas ganadoras. 

—Gracias —besó su mejilla. 

—No creí que quisieras algo serio conmigo —comentó Tony en voz baja tras varios segundos. 

Steve empezó a reír, si tan solo Tony supiera. Planeaba hacerlo entender poco a poco, no quería apresurarse y alejar a Tony de verdad esta vez. 

—Créeme lo hago. 

Tony no dijo nada, Steve quería mirar su rostro, pero no quería dejar de abrazarlo, saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos lo llenaba de una extraña combinación de euforia y calma. 

—¿Steve? 

—¿Si? 

—… ¿Vamos por la segunda base?, realmente quiero mostrártelas todas. 

Por un momento creyó que Tony diría otra cosa, no se sintió decepcionado, el tampoco había dicho esas dos palabras, sabia que vendría el momento adecuado, por otro lado, realmente quería experimentar la segunda base. 

—Por favor —susurró contra el oído de Tony. 

____________________________


	5. Tercera base

  
Steve abrió los ojos somnoliento solo para encontrar a Tony durmiendo profundamente frente a él.

La noche anterior ambos habían compartido toques deseosos, ambos necesitados por tocar la piel del otro, Steve había admirado el cuerpo de Tony con sus manos, había estado desabrochando los pantalones del castaño cuando este se había quedado dormido, Steve no podía culparlo, tampoco se sentía enojado, quizás un poco decepcionado, pero prefería mil veces que Tony descansará en sus brazos a impedirle egoístamente su descanso.

Steve se permitió apreciar el rostro durmiente de Tony, muchas veces había imaginado como sería despertar junto al castaño, no podía creer que realmente qué estuviera ahí, en su cama, en sus brazos.

Vio las pestañas de Tony revolotear luego de minutos, comenzó a removerse cada vez más despierto.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en los labios de Tony cuando Steve suspiró sonoramente sin poder evitarlo, sonriendo acercó su rostro al de Tony para rozar sus narices.

Tony rio bajito y parpadeo en su dirección.

—Buenos días.

Steve volvió a suspirar. —Buenos días, ¿Dormiste bien?

Tony se alejó para estirar su cuerpo y gemir, en solo ropa interior, Steve lo miró embelesado.

—Perfecto, ha pasado un tiempo desde que... —Tony se detuvo y se posiciono una vez mas sobre su costado —. Me quede dormido —señaló con pesar.

—Estabas cansado, esta bien, me alegra que durmieras bien.

Tony negó y se unió mas a Steve, quien lo rodeó con su brazo contento.

—¿Qué tal si te compensó? —susurró Tony con voz sugerente, comenzando a besar la barbilla de Steve.

Sintió a su miembro despertar con fuerza, una mirada hacía bajo le hizo darse cuenta que Tony estaba en las mismas condiciones.

—Eso... eso me gustaría —dijo con voz ronca.

La mano de Tony vago hacia la ropa interior de Steve, los dedos cruzaron el elástico para después tocar la punta de su pene, Steve cerró sus ojos y permitió que Tony le quitará sus boxers, hizo lo mismo con los de Tony antes de también envolver su mano entorno a él.

Tony gimió y también atrapó en un puño la polla de Steve.

—¿Mi mano o mi boca? —preguntó Tony besando su cuello —. ¿Cuál eliges, Cap?

Tragó saliva. —No importa, solo tócame y déjame tocarte.

—Mmm —tarareo Tony —. Ya sé.

Steve liberó a Tony cuando este se comenzó a mover, curioso vio la sonrisa de Tony volverse más sensual, excitado vio a Tony cambiar de posición hasta terminar con su cabeza frente al pene de Steve, Steve por otro lado, terminó también con el rostro cerca del pene de Tony.

Tony volvió a tomar en una agarre firme su polla y comenzó a mover su puño de arriba hacia abajo.

Steve prácticamente gruñó el nombre de Tony, procedió a repetir las acciones del castaño, Tony entonces lamio la punta de su pene haciéndolo jadear sin aliento, cuando Tony llevó la cabeza de su polla dentro de su boca, Steve gimió y el movimiento de su mano entorno al castaño comenzó a ser descoordinado.

Escuchó a Tony reír divertido, Steve también quería darle placer a Tony, necesitaba hacerlo.

—Ven acá —dijo tomando a Tony por la cintura para levantarlo.

En un movimiento rápido Steve terminó sobre su espalda con el trasero de Tony frente a su cara.

—¿Steve?... ¿Como... ?

La voz de Tony termino en un chillido cuando Steve separó sus nalgas.

—No —dijo Tony apoyando sus manos en los muslos de Steve —Estoy sucio...no he tomado un baño, Steve no puedes.

Steve lamio sin pensarlo dos veces, Tony gimió y sus rodillas se hundieron un poco más sobre la cama.

—No esta sucio —susurró Steve moviendo su boca a una de las nalgas de Tony para morder.

Steve había soñado con hacer eso, había imaginado el sabor de Tony, imaginado la forma en la que se vería y reaccionaria, lo real era mejor que cualquier sueño. Superaba con creces su imaginación.

—Steve —se quejó tembloroso cuando Steve llevó su lengua a su saco y también lamio.

Tiempo después Steve yacía en la cama agotado y feliz con Tony sobre su pecho, la cabeza de Tony bajo su barbilla mientras ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento.

Steve llevó sus manos al trasero de Tony para acunarlo y acariciarlo de forma perezosa.

Tony plantó un beso sobre la clavícula de Steve antes de reír bajito, Steve sonrió y continuó acariciándolo con lentitud.

—Realmente te gusta mi trasero —murmuró trazando círculos con sus dedos sobre el pecho de Steve.

—No me gusta —contestó divertido —. Me encanta.

—Quedo muy claro —dijo suspirando.

—¿Es esto la tercera base?

—Creo que eso ya no importa, esto fue un poco más allá.

Steve escuchó la diversión en su voz, llevó una de sus manos hacía el cabello castaño, Tony levantó su barbilla y Steve se inclino para besarlo.

—Siempre he sido bueno para el béisbol.

—Cariño, eres más que bueno, eres un crack.

Steve sonrió y abrazó a Tony. —Hoy hay que llegar al home.

Tony se quejó divertido entre sus brazos antes de que Steve, presumido y contento, buscará sus labios para otro beso.

**********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supongo es bueno terminarlo aquí. Gracias por leer.


End file.
